Boris' Completed Beliefs
3-2-2019 # Due to stereotypes about Ruthenians, I have been tasked with playing a role in building the king a Cavalry. I was raised as a barkeep, not a Knight. However, I know there is a disgraced and exiled former Ruthenian Plantation Lord and Flying Hussar who trains horses in Northgate at the markets, I believe his name is Bogdan Plechavich. # Meet with the Ruthenian blockade runners. Goals: get spies sent into Ruthenia, Forment Revolution, Get recruits for my Cav? # I want to free my sister from that asshole. Research the Viringians and figure out what links they have to what C'''raske did. Research says noble breeding program gone on a long time. Viringians match phenotype of my house. 2-23-2019 Had a Ball 2-16-2019 The House of the Loyal Hound asked Laokus and I to stop Depebleshem from Crashing the economy. 2-9-2019 # I speak with Laokus (sp?) about using the Babeldrake he created to consult the Dumonde text recovered from the deep. The book told me a house has been holding the magic power of dumonde. Update: Speak clandestinely with house Viringian. # I will consult with the Crown about what is needed to enact a Nice Solution to the Dwarven Problem. We declared a war. # i met with roxanne and asked her to get me a link to ruthenia and arrange a meeting with Azazel. Update: I need to speak with the Ruthenian Blockade Runners. # I will always be an outsider in the noble world, but I must work on my politics and start making friends. As a first order of business House Dumonde will enact a Grand Ball celebrating my ascendance to the peerage, inviting all the who's who of Crowstead # I convinced Cantelo to take me to Amelia to save my ball. # I convinced Roxanne to send me forces to help recover Amelia by giving her 3 cash on hand and 10% of my pilfered estate. 1-26-2019 # I have agreed to divorce my wife and left Azazel for dead. In order to become the head of House Dumonde, I must now get an official writ of nobility from the Corpore Sano. 1-19-2019 # I arranged a divorce with my wife and found an accountant # I was forced to assist the Faceless with ensnaring my protege, Azazel. I presume he is dead, but if he is not I left a note in his room and with Roxanne explaining what happened. 1-12-2019 # I need to get permission to use the Dwarven stuff from the king. The king proposed an alternative. The king wants to give them better food? # done: is there anything about my family in this library? # the dragon currently has instruction manual for the throne of the king and suspects it is important. I need to get the book away from the dragon.dragon ded. 12-15-2018 # While I absolutely have no personal desire to do so, I will confront the Duchess so that the King's expedition has the easiest path. # The Dwarf has told me to find a copy of the ancient accord between Crowstead and the Dwarves that he can use to justify his position as ambassador to men. The accords between Dwarves and men have been lost. Hurgur said it is rumored that the accords were 'inscribed' into a gauntlet. 11-24-2018 Found the Dwarf. Got the Count to agree to let me trade with Dwarfs. 11-18-2018 # See if Cantelo wants to go in the tunnel and help us put up a more convincing front with the Dowager Duchess. Cantelo wants me to confront my family # (See Previous stuff about Cantelo in Completed Beliefs) Cantelo has agreed to take me to meet with the Quants. There is little time to waste if I am to recruit them before Amelia or Blackbriar. I've put spies into the quants. 11-10-2018 Two days ago, the Church of the Scions filed an Official Complaint with King Corvus II concerning House Du Monde. My character fears the king is getting tired of his houses drama and will work to reopen the church. Update: # '''The text of the Church's Complaint: ...As long as the Pretender Duchess Beatrix rules House Dumonde, Zephiya's ancient oath to maintain her bloodline is broken and She will not be able to attend to her duties in the spirit world. After We made protest to the Pretender Duchess, she has in her infinite wisdom closed the Shrine of Zephiya, inhibiting our efforts to calm the spirit of the Ancient Honored Ancestor. The loss of Zephiya's Fire from the barrier has led to the recent outbreaks of strange magic, strange creatures, and Elves into the Kingdom; and it will cause even greater disaster if action is not taken soon. We demand the immediate removal of the Pretender Duchess, the immediate appointment of the true blooded heir King Corvus II has promised, and the immediate reopening of Zephiya's Shrine so that the spirit realm can once again be given tranquility. We trust your judgement on this matter will be swift and worthy of our shared Ancestors. 10-21-2018, 10-27-2018, 11-3-2018 # I'm needing to go all across the valley, I have heard Xavier Cantelo has made great strides in the development of zeppelins. I will speak with him about using his technology to negotiate with the quants and... Cantelo agreed to help me travel quickly in his prototype Zeppelin for a price if I connected him with Von Skald. I would like to go and negotiate with the quants and then we can go from there? # Zak has vanished without a trace. I assume that spooky elf lady is responsible. I will snoop around his room for clues to his whereabouts, and see if I can find a Private Investigator to find him or his corpse (preferably an Elf one). I would consider Amelia for this task, but she has become too big of a target to go snooping around. I found him, but I was not able to free Zak. 10-6-2018 # Rescue Amelia and magic advisor. I scared the mafia into giving them up, but it didn't last long. At leas the advisor is still okay? # Update/new: Before going to my trial I will attempt to amend my rift with Roxanne. Despite our differences she is the love of my life and is the one best suited to put my affairs in order should something happen to me. original: After she received my letter telling her I got back into crime, Roxanne found a man she specifically knew got on my nerves and brought him back to work at the bar: (in)famous singer/entertainer Garth Mikkelson. Even worse, for the last few MONTHS Garth has been using the stage at the Singing Dragon to trash Heavy Metal music and campaign for Oromo Williams. I will warn Amadeus at his villa that he has been getting badmouthed on my stage, and we will get this musical and political plague removed from my bar. After the situation is handled, we must figure out what happened regarding the election during our absence. Apparently I still have a little swagger left in me? Roxanne is somewhat pleased, has all my money, and gave Garth ye ol' boot. # Long Term Belief - Fuck Black Briar. The Drakoni have laundered a significant sum of money to get weapons made for the Treeborn. I will work with DePebbleshem to clean my money and find someone who can accommodate my order. Amelia has agreed to assist me in convincing them to organize into a force against Black Briar. Maybe she also knows some fellow Rangers who would be willing to lead such a force? Black Briar is not one to be fucked easily, she's captured the queen, my funds have been caught up in tax inquiries, and the weapons trade has been impossible to stop. 9-29-2018 # Many of my enemies came from beyond the pale. My family was killed by a Witch, Black Briar is an Elf, and now I have been chosen as a meal by Vampires. I truly am ignorant of these creatures, and it is the one thing that terrifies me. I will find someone to advise or teach me about the magical world? Amelia got a magical advisor. # created protection racket in Greymist # pissed off count drago and found a lawyer. 9-22-2018 # Attack farmhouse with Noelle to stop the violence. There be Draculas Here. # Lots of housekeeping in Greymist. Cementing role of mafia. 9-15-2018 # I started a lynch mob to remove the autocratic leadership of Greymist. I need to use the pull I have gained with the mafiaq to give Amelia Morel's new government a stable foundation. I will speak with Amelia Morel about getting steel from the armory and recruiting the forest people to establish a stable alliance and force to secure the city. I will seek a loan from the city of Greymist to fund my activities and establish prosperity. # I will work to make an arrangement with the dwarf to support our efforts in Greymist and give him a suitable sampling of the money and power he can get working with humans. # I need to figure out how the mafia is going to integrate into the new underworld of the city. I want an economic force, not a gang of thugs. I will also work to bolster loyalty in the mafia. 9-8-2018 # Under the guise of finishing my mission to supply the King's Army I will travel to Greymist with Amelia. In reality I have heard they have a special Port in the town that is rarely exported I would like to acquire for the bar. I either got my wine # I will speak with the contact who sent me to catch the Dwarf and convince him it is in his best interest of the mafia to use him for trade. By killing Vasili, I have united the Old and New Bratva and the Ravens under one banner against the Val. # New Belief: Scare the people and guards of Greymist against engaging in the revolution. Failed Miserably. Raise the lynchmob against the Vals. Succeeded. # Get steel/weapons for treeborn. Speak with Amadeus' Field Marshall? # While I was out of town Roxanne found a note stuck into the bar with a dagger. It reads: "If you want to save your family meet me at (insert time and place)." Presumably this individual knows my sister is alive and has some beef with the Corpore Sano. I imagine he/she has ulterior motives for sharing this info. 8-25-2018 # I will find the dwarf. ## If that happens, I will engage the Dwarf in a battle of wits to convince him that his greed demands he maintain the facade, and hopefully in the process find out what Black Briar wanted from him. ## The Dwarf Wants that sweet cash. # "Zak" has been gone far too long. I shall insist we find and rescue him from whatever mishap befell him. # Get steel/weapons for treeborn. 8-18-2018 # Shortly after my half-brother's funeral, my stepmother, The Dowager, was noted by the tabloids as leaving the King's palace in a fury. It is believed by the noble tabloids that he denied her request to legitimize herself as the head of a new Great House to replace the now extinct House DuMonde. Not on the record with the tabloids, the King informed her the "Blood of DuMonde still flows." As we left the city, I noticed a small group of riders were tailing us. As far as I can tell the Corpore Sano are on me again, but in reality my Stepmother has figured out that at least one of her dead husband's Bastards lives. Apparently I'm not the only one interested in a "family reunion". I will attempt to lose the riders in the wilderness. i had to take refuge with the enemy bratva. They think # If we are to supply a real army, then we will need reserves. I will use the trip to survey what food and drink is available to requisition in the valley heading towards Gardinia and figure the cost of such a venture to present before the King. 7-28-2018 # I have convinced the Corpore Sano that I was involved with the Magic Users for profit. I feel that I should play up this facade by convincing Lilith and Aurora to sell snake oil. Update: Lilith used real remedies on my wife with successful results, but not a huge capitalist impact. # Speaking of which - # I have heard Amelia Morel is skilled as a ranger, and has access to a very capable "bloodhound". If she can assist me in finding some lost people, I will offer to help her with her family problems. * After he murdered my estranged brother, "Zak" has disappeared into thin air. I have contemplated offering a prayer to "no one", but I'd rather decide Zak's fate myself. Zak explained himself. * I've also been asked to find a mysterious Dwarf adventurer who is hiding in the city. If I find him, I shall figure out his motives and find out what problems he might cause for the Ruthenians. Amelia has agreed to help find the dwarf. 7-14-2018 # I want to bring the clockwork instruments to my tavern. I will speak with the Reclamators Guild about making this possible. I have convinced Skald to go. I asked Amadeus to this, and found out my wife doesn't love "die metal" as much as I do # I am supposed to find Amelia and assure her she is protected by the king. 6-30-2018 # I heard some troubling comments from the Meddlers during their visit. I will explore my contacts in the mafia and noble community (see my previous long-winded belief about getting the Meddlers to leave me alone for potential options) to see what they might possibly know about me, and find ways to get them out of my affairs. # It appears Amadeus' candidacy is more serious than I initially believed. I will also feel out appropriate Ruthenian contacts (maybe the same as in belief 1, maybe not; e.g. Eastgate Ruthenians might mostly be merchants who hate the mafia and the criminal reputation) to see how they view Amadeus as a politician, and what it might take to gain support for him among the Ruthenian minority in Eastgate. # The bar almost exploded in an eruption of violence, and was only saved at the last moment by Amadeus' miraculously folksy charm. Not once as the shit was hitting the fan was my new bouncer anywhere to be found. I will find Azazel and find out why he skirted out on his responsibilities, and then if I am satisfied with the answer I will get together with him and our resident "scientist" to figure out ways to help secure my bar (and presumably Amadeus campaign HQ) from any more sketchy folks (that aren't PCs). 6-23-2018 I decided to test the laws of physics with my car on the highway. Physics won. # A lot of Mahari troublemakers have shown up for Amadeus' concert. We've moved them outside to the biergarten, but I still would prefer not seeing a bloodbath tonight. I am going to work on getting them thoroughly lubricated so they have less ability to cause trouble during his performance. If they don't settle down, I will send a runner to Constable Smithers to tell him that the Mahari are here. Von Skald's campaign will be billed for any damages caused by these Mahari assholes. # Those Meddler vermin invaded my bar and put some sort of spying device inside it. I will work out a plan with Roxy and Lilith (and what other PCs are willing) to deactivate/remove it from the premises. 6-16-2018 # paid the bribes, yet one of my barmaids has been arrested by the Eastgate Constabulary. I have yet to discern as to why she was arrested, but this violates our agreement that my staff and I were to be left undisturbed. I will speak with Constable Smithers and find out why he has broken our agreement and secure the release of my barmaid as per the agreement. Done. # It's great the mice are gone (Roxy is very pleased), but now there's a good chance a new breed of Vermin will be entering my bar. I've worked hard to avoid the Meddlemen my entire life, and I NEVER want to see them again. I will speak with Lilith about the importance of showing discretion in the city when performing "science". We must keep it off the street, and most importantly, away from the patrons and their big mouths. If she agrees to show discretion, I will offer her the old musty cellar that has a tendency to flood to quietly "do science" in. If she doesn't... let's not go there because Azazel will be very busy. Done. # I will make a strong effort to keep the Meddlemen from making a new rodent nest in Eastgate. I will speak with Azazel about options for discrediting the rumors that are now circling the streets about the great mouse parade. I will ascertain Constable Smithers' desire to investigate the incident. As condition of our marriage Roxy made me swear never to do business with the mafia again, but I fear the Meddleman more than her. I also must keep her and my employees safe. Using my few remaining mafia contacts I will contact either a mafia associated courtier of Duchess Maria ???-Rustynova who is the daughter of my former boss, Count Rustynov, or the Duchess herself to see to what extent these rumors have spread into the Inner City. Updated 6-9-2018 # My last late night bard has quit, and I need a cheap minstrel to play for the extremely drunken weekend crowd. Otis has been asking, nay, BEGGING to headline a show, his enthusiasm should make him a cheap replacement for my lost staff. I will ask him to play the next time we meet. # The mice have been eating the brewing ingredients again and my wife is most displeased. My patrons have mentioned a crazy forest lady wandering around Eastgate who seems to have a unique understanding of animals. The ratcatcher hasn't been able to rid my saloon of the problem, but maybe she can. I will contact her and ask for her services.